Benutzer Diskussion:Icis Leibgarde
Gewünschte Beschreibung hmmm trailer oder nen link muss nich unbedingt rein, du könntest Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku überarbeiten ---Th(ôô)mas 12:19, 13. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Jiraiya & Tsunade vs Orochimaru könntest du machen da er doch sehr kurz ist --Th(ôô)mas 19:43, 10. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Sasuke vs Gaara 1. Kampf --Th(ôô)mas 18:19, 19. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Naruto vs Kiba, bitte --Th(ôô)mas 09:00, 2. Mär 2008 (CET) *Da brauch ich noch eine Weile da der Kampf etwas länger ist.--Icis Leibgarde 17:43, 9. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Vielleicht könntest du noch versuchen den Kampf von Shikamaru vs Kin zu machen, danke. --Shikamaru Naara 23:54, 8. März 2008 ---- Rock Lee vs Dosu, Zaku und Kin --Shikamaru Naara 16:51, 18. März 2008 Na, da findet man immer irgendeinen Kampf, der noch nicht erstellt wurde, und weil du das ja so gut und gernec machst, kann ich es dir ja genauso gut dir auftragen. --Shikamaru Naara 08:21, 5. April 2008 Ich hätte hier ein paar Kämpfe zum Beschreiben für dich^^ - Sasuke vs Rock Lee, Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke vs Kakashi und Naruto vs Sasuke 1.Kampf MfG--Th(ôô)mas 08:41, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Das geht bei dir ja ganz schön fix, großartig, hier haste noch mehr^^ - Naruto vs Kagari, Mubi & Oboro, Sasuke vs Orochimaru 1.Kampf und Sasuke vs Zaku MfG--Th(ôô)mas 13:29, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- woa Icis, da kommt man garnicht mehr mit neuen Kämpfen hinterher die du machen kannst, so schnell bist du^^ aber hier hab ich noch ein paar ausgesucht die du demnächst auch super beschreiben kannst: Sakura vs Ino, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai & Gai vs Itachi & Kisame und Kakashi vs Nagare, du machst echt klasse Kampfberichte, macht Spaß die zu lesen, MfG--Th(ôô)mas 19:29, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Choji, Ino & Shikamaru vs Dosu, Kin & Zaku wär nett, danke! Shikamaru Naara 07:09, 8. April 2008 (CET) Sonstiges Ich habe ein neues Yugiohwiki mit besseren Server und neustem Mediawiki. Der Link ist:geheim. Wir haben damit angefangen, die wichtigsten Artikeln zu kopieren und zu übertragen. Wär nett, wenn du uns treu bleibst. Natürlich wirst du auch dort deine Rechte wiederbekommen. --Yugioh 02:21, 5. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Hi, finde ich sehr gut von dir, dass du mir das Bescheid gesagt hast. Ich habe Infos bekommen, dass ygo gx mit der vierten staffel aufhört. der nachfolger hab ich auch schon gehört und heißt ygo 5d´s. könntest du mal kontrollieren und infos suchen. sag mir bescheid über email. --Yugioh 22:44, 31. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Hey, ich hab mir mal Gedanken über den Artikel des Monats gemacht. Wir sollten wie bei den anderen Wikis eine kurze Einleitung über den jeweiligen Artikel auf der Hauptseite schreiben, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Und da hab ich mir gedacht wir machen diesen Text weg um Platz für das zu schaffen: Narutopedia lebt vor allem von den Beiträgen seiner unregistierten Benutzer und angemeldte Benutzer. ... Wenn du Probleme hast dich zurechtzufinden findest du vielleicht einen Einstieg im Portal, auf der Übersicht der letzten Änderungen. Was meinst du? --Th(ôô)mas 21:24, 12. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Hallo, ich finde hier gibt es viele, die hier nur Unsinn anstellen. Um es für euch, also die Admins leichter zu machen würde ich vorschlagen, dass einer eine Vorlage erstellt, wo steht, dass der Artikel zum Löschen vorgeschlagen wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob es schon so eine Vorlage exestiert aber ich finde es einfach besser.--Fuuton-Gen 21:06, 18. Mär 2008 (CET) Ich bin dauer haft angemaldet wenn du das meinst ^^, am sonsten ka.--Amaterasu die Tsunade sagt selber in Naruto Shippuuden, dass Sakura die kleine Schwester ist.--1Naruto1 sie sagt es in Folge 2. Zum schluss, da wo sie dann ne wette abschließen wer gewinnt, sagt tsunade, dass shizune ihre kleien schwester ünterstützen sollte. ---- Hey Icis kannst du nochmal ein Shippuuden Bild von Hinata hochladen? Jemand hat ein anderes mit dem selben Namen hochgeladen --Th(ôô)mas 14:48, 19. Apr 2008 (CEST) ---- Hab ne frage, könnte man jetzt bei artikel de monats, Hinata vs Neji ,eigentlich nicht das Kontra entfernen? 1Naruto1 ---- Hey Icis, kannst du auch ein Bild von Shions Mutter beschaffen? Danke schonmal im Vorraus --Th(ôô)mas 18:12, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Öhm ja du könntest für jeden Fillerkampf Bilder finden ^^, wär klasse --Th(ôô)mas 18:27, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Das Problem mit der Seite gestern Mittag hatte ich auch. Ging erst wieder ca 22 Uhr oder so. Tsunade-sama 23:52, 5. Mai 2008 Hey Icis, ich wollte dir bescheid sagen das ich in den Pfingstferien in Urlaub fahre und deshalb zwei Wochen ausfalle --Th(ôô)mas 17:57, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- O,o! Stimmt das jetzt wirklich? Uhm, das tut mir jetzt leid. Entschuldigung ich dachte das es richtig sei. Das tut mir aufrichtig leid. Entschuldige.Rokuougan 13:29, 6. Jun 2008 (CEST) Danke sehr!MfG,Rokuougan 13:49, 6. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Hast du was dagegen wenn ich eine Seitenkategorie Charaktere anlege. --Revan55 ---- kannst du Kategorie:Charakter löschen es müsste ja Charaktere heissen oder ist das egal . --Revan55 Kämpfe Exakt diese Kampfbeschreibungen habe allerdings ich bei dem besagten Narutopedia verfasst. Indem Sinne ist es nicht nur der geistige Eigentum dieser Seite, sondern auch meiner und daher meine ich wohl, mein eigens geschriebenen Text auch kopieren zu dürfen. Da hier allerdings viel und sinnlos editiert wird, habe ich mich eh dazu entschlossen, am besagten Narutopedia weiterzuarbeiten und nicht hier. In diesem Sinne: GZ Hallo, da du als Admin angegeben bist wende ich mich mit meiner Frage direkt an dich, hoffe das geht klar. Ich fände es nämlich super, wenn ihr sowas wie eine Bildergallerie erstellen könntet. Ihr habt ja schon eine ganze Menge Bilder auf der Seite und sicher hant ihr noch viiieeeeel mehr, die sich in sowas richtig gut machen würden. Da könnten dann auch Bilder rein, die in kein Richtiegs Thema passen oder in einem Artikel zu viel Platz verbrauchen würden (oder so was). ^_^ Nur so ein Vorschlag. mfG Cherry Eine Bildergalerie ist eher unpassend für ein Wiki weshalb ich leider dem Vorschlag nicht nach kommen kann. Jedoch wenn du angemeldet bist kannst du bei Spezialseiten und dann Bilderliste alle Bilder suchen die hier hochgeladen wurden.--Icis Leibgarde 17:32, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) Naruto: Narutimate Hero Hey hast du was dagegen, wenn ich deinen Artikel Naruto: Narutimate Hero komplett überarbeite??? Ich hab vor wirklich alles in den Artikel schreiben was ich weiß, sprich alle Missionen (mit Tipps zum bestehen), alle Maps (Bilder und Beschreibung), alle Charaktere (Vor- und Nachteile im Spiel) usw. Wird zwar noch etwas dauern bis ich alles fertig hab, aber ich wollt erstmal um deine Erlaubnis fragen ehe ich mir all die Mühe mache und du dann was dagegen hast ;) --Kyuubi 10:27, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) : thx. Naja der war auch nicht so super. Aber wenn man über den Charakter was sagt und dann über jede Mission noch was.... Da kommt schon was zusammen ;)--Kyuubi 10:54, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Arktikel löschen Revan55 löscht mir ständig meine Arktikel!!! wie zum beispiel der verlauf der serie. ich weiß das es den Artikel schon gibt, aber ich möchte ihn behalten. Aber Revan55 hat mir den gesamten artikel gelöscht!!!! Kannst du ihm sagen das er damit aufhört? Benutzer:Sakura.Haruno ---- Hey Icis, wir sollten uns mal einigen wie wir die Jutsus schreiben. Also mit Doppelpunkt oder ohne. Bsp: Katon Housenka no Jutsu oder Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, was meinst du? --Th(ôô)mas 13:16, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) Gibt einen artikel wo ich dann bearbeiten/ erstellen könnte? Benutzer:Sakura.Haruno Hallo Icis. Ich möchte gerne einen oder mehrere Artikel über Naruto Online Games schreiben. Also über gute Online Games die auch gut besucht sind. Benutzer:Sakura-Haruno-Chan Vandale Wie du wahrscheinlich bereits gemerkt hast hatten wir in letzter Zeit Probleme mit einem Vandalen. Er behauptet von sich selbst:"Im moment vadaliere ich , in dem ich die Wahrheit, in euren verfickten syntax reinsetze, was zur Folge hat, das die Seiten, lustige Fehler haben, zb. eine fehlende Sidebar." Dieser Typ hat sehr viel Schaden angerichtet, weil wir (die sysops) nichts unternommen haben. Wie auch immer dank ein paar unserer Juser wurden die meisten dinge behoben, wenn nicht sogar alle. Aber wir müssen verhindern, dass so etwas noch mal passiert. Wie ich erfahren habe bringt das Sperren nichts, da sich IP immer verändert. Aus TrunXs Diskussion habe ich entnommen, dass dies wohl verhindert werden kann indem man auf „team-option“ umstellt. Leider muss ich gestehen, dass ich keine Ahnung davon habe und wollte mal fragen ob du damit etwas anfangen kannst… --Kyuubi 17:49, 3. Jun 2008 (CEST) : Ich hab mich noch was weiter mit TrunX unterhalten und er schlägt Folgendes Systhem vor: also ich kann dir mal ein Beispiel geben aus OP-Wiki: Es gibt angemeldete User, Gruppenmitglieder, und Admins. *angemeldete User dürfen in die Diskussionseite Verbesserungsvorschläge für einen Artikel abgeben. Dürfen aber den Artikel selbst nicht bearbeiten. Bei guten Beiträgen können sie in die Gruppe aufgenommen werden *Gruppenmitglieder werden von den Admins ernannt. Diese können wiederum Artikel bearbeiten. Diese Mitglieder sind im Wiki bekannt somit kann man sie gefahrlos ran lassen, da sich ja auch für diesen rang schon qualifiziert haben *Admins sind halt Admins (auch oben erklärt) somit kann man solche spinner wie den heute ausperren! IPs/user zu bannen ist leider nur vom vorteil, wenn dieser eine feste IP hat. also seine IP sich nie ändert. Jedoch haben 90 % der leute eine dynamische IP. Also bei jedem Anmelden ins Internet bekommt man eine neue IP (auch alle 24h vom provider automatisch). Damit wäre der Bann umsonst! Das kannst du ja mal den anderen Admins mitteilen wenn du willst ;) gruß TrunX 18:04, 3. Jun 2008 (CEST) Wollte gern mal deine Meinung dazu hören--Kyuubi 18:25, 3. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo Icis Leibgarde.Ein User mit dem User Namen Yashar51 hat mich mit Hurensohn beleidigt der schreit nach Sperre das hat er in meiner Benutzer Diskussion geschrieben und dann wieder gelöscht. Das kannst du dir in der Versions Geschicht mal ansehen der Typ heißt Yashar51 oder so. Dieses Schimpfwot hat er mir in der älteren Version der Diskussion geschrieben.Danke.MfG,Rokuougan 12:34, 12. Jun 2008 (CEST) hi ici ich will mich erstma allen admin vorstellen^^--Bild:Sharingan.gif 14:22, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey Icis, ich hab mal die Hauptseite verändert und wollte dir zeigen wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Hier der LINK. Ist das für dich in Ordnung oder hast du noch ein paar Vorschläge? --Th(ôô)mas 16:51, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC)